Unexpected Juices
by MorrillaSwanQueen
Summary: Regina Mills is married to Emma Swan and they're expecting a child together. This one-shot describes a graphic smut scene.


"How could you possibly want me right now?" The older brunette, laying flat on her back questioned as she let out a breathless moan. Her blonde lover continued to kiss the hollow of her neck while the brunette arched her back, her pregnant stomach pushing against the blondes toned one.

The blonde ignored the question, having heard it a million times already. Her wife, Regina had developed insecurities ever since she had gotten pregnant and she repeatedly complained at how fat she was and how her bulging stomach prevented her from wearing her normal attire.

"Oh, Emma," Regina moaned, feeling the blondes thin, wet lips wrap around one of her hard buds, using her tongue to continuously trace her nipple and suck on it gently, trying not to suck too hard like she would have done seven months ago before her beloved wife had gotten pregnant. The blonde knew that the brunette had become increasingly sensitive while having sex and it was possibly one of the most sexiest things that Emma had seen. The brunette removed her hands from the full set of curls above her to stretch her arms above her head, grabbing a hold of the pillow above her while she wrapped her legs around the Saviors waist as she felt a gush of hot arousal shoot straight to her core, soaking her panties even further.

Regina felt the younger woman smirk against her slightly sticky skin as she trailed her hand down the middle of the brunettes navel before allowing her hand to cup the former evil queens core, watching the brunette as she pushed her hips up impatiently, letting her head fall to the side as she let out a strangled moan once again.

"Em-ma," The mayor panted, opening her eyes before giving her younger lover the _if you don't fuck me right now, I will destroy you look._

"Yes, your majesty?" The blonde smirked, trailing the bottom of Reginas stomach with her tongue before hooking her two index fingers into her lovers pants and pulling them down her toned, slightly chubby legs and yanking them off of her feet before throwing them somewhere across the bedroom. The blonde ducked her head down while the mayor widened her legs open, feeling her breath hitch in her throat as she watched Emma look down at her core with lust.

She couldn't help but close her eyes when she felt the blonde lick at Regina's slit over her soaked, black panties. After watching the Brunette shudder at the contact, Emma used her teeth to pull down the Mayor's panties, revealing an extremely wet, glistening core. She dipped her head down again, this time being able to taste Regina fully as she used her tongue to stroke her slit, dipping the tip of her tongue into her briefly before dragging her tongue up through her folds before finally pushing down and sucking on her clit which was enough to make Regina scream Emmas name.

The blonde knew exactly how to give Regina the best fulfilling orgasm and that's exactly what she had intended to do tonight. She wanted her lover to feel loved and wanted. Their sex life had lessened ever since Regina had became pregnant due to her hormones and the insecurities she had about her weight and so Enma really wanted Regina to feel good. Emma used her index finger as she licks her clit to drag it up and down her folds, letting the juices completely cover her figure while she teased Regina's hole every so often.

"Em-ma, please," The brunette begged, jerking her hips forward impatiently while she clutched onto the pillow above her, squeezing her eyes shut as she trembled underneath the blondes touch. Knowing that her wife wouldn't take long to come undone due to the hormones, Emma began to give her what she wanted. She soaked her middle and index fingers with the brunettes juices before pushing them into the former evil queens core, curling her fingers at the ends to slightly touch her g-spot which she had mastered in finding in the beginning of their relationship three years ago. She smiled as she heard Regina moan loudly from deep within her throat before wrapping her lips around Reginas throbbing clit, sucking hard while her tongue rolled against the bud speedily.

The brunette was close to coming undone and so the blonde slammed her fingers inside of her, adding a third after the forth pump and curling her fingers completely as she added more pressure onto Regina's g-spot, continuing to suck at her clit as hard and fast as she could go give her lover the best intensity she could give.

"Right there! Em-ma!" The mayor screamed as she rocked her hips back and forth against the blondes hand, spreading her legs as wide as they could possibly go as her toes curled.

"Oh-fuck-Emma!" The blonde continued to pumped and push at her spot, using her tongue to add an intense amount of pressure on Regina's clit as she came undone before her. She felt Regina's walls tighten around her fingers but she kept pumping nonetheless, knowing that Regina would kill her if she even though about stopping.

"I think-I'm-Em-" The brunette screamed moments before she _squirted_ against Emmas chin, drenching her hands and face as she screamed her lovers name over and over before coming down from her high. Emma blinked in surprise, not expecting the explosion that happened at the end. In the three years that Emma and Regina had been together, not once did Regina squirt so it was quite the suprise for the brunette when she finally opened her eyes and let them fall on Emma, her content and hazy smile being wiped off of her face when she realised what she had done. She watched as the blonde wiped away the brunettes juices from her chin, crawling up to the brunette after she had noticed that her pregnant lover looked embarrased and horrified after previous events.

Emma hovered over the brunette, kissing her solidly on the lips and immediately pushing her tongue passed their lips and into the former queens mouth, allowing the older woman to taste her self for the first time in what seemed like forever. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away before placing a peck on Reginas nose, finally allowing the smirk that she had been holding back for the few moments that she had been kissing Regkna to take over her face as she leaned down and placed her mouth beside the former queens ear and whispered,

"That was the hottest thing you have ever done," she huskily stayed, making the brunette shudder under her.


End file.
